


Самый (не)удачный учебный год в жизни Ричи Тозиера

by stanpool



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Kid Eddie Kaspbrak, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Ричи терпит неудачи на учебном фронте, но неожиданно удача улыбается ему на любовном.





	Самый (не)удачный учебный год в жизни Ричи Тозиера

**Author's Note:**

> современность, отсылки, AU без Пеннивайза, new kid!AU, адекватная Грета Кин
> 
> Бета - [100.000Years](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3063169), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

 

— Это всё, Ричард.  
  
— «Всё», директор? — переспросил Ричи, поправив очки и широко улыбнувшись; у него были крупные, слегка выпирающие вперёд центральные резцы, как у Багза Банни из «Луни Тьюнс».  
  
— Всё! Конец! ¡Basta! _(1)_ Вы или остаётесь на второй год, — мистер Колман ослабил узел галстука и сделал жадный глоток воды, — или будете посещать школу на летних каникулах, работая так усердно, как только возможно, чтобы закрыть все долги и набрать нужное число пропущенных часов.  
  
Ричи заёрзал на стуле, посмотрел на покрасневшее, недовольное лицо директора и затем — спустя долю секунды — заметил, как за его спиной на раскидистой ветке дуба устроилась овсянка. Ха! Стэн умрёт от зависти. (Если бы не обстоятельство, приведшее Ричи в кабинет директора в конце учебного года в первую очередь.)  
  
— Ричард?  
  
Он с трудом отвлёкся от овсянки, к которой присоединилась подружка. Или дружок. «Или сахарок», — Ричи хмыкнул.  
  
— ¡La tengo! _(2)_ — отсалютовал он, и мистер Колман покачал головой.  
  
Они могли бы быть братьями, подумал Ричи, разглядывая его очки в толстой оправе. Вот только Ричи никогда бы не надел костюм. Или галстук. Боже! Искусство завязывания галстуков — тёмный лес и его погибель.  
  
— Послушай, Ричи, — доверительно начал мистер Колман. У него был приятный голос, когда он не говорил на повышенных тонах. — Ты — умный парень. Возможно, даже умнее многих ровесников. По крайней мере, так считает твой учитель по углублённому курсу математического анализа и расчётов мистер Фостер. Но ты не дисциплинируешь свой ум. Спускаешь талант в унитаз вместе с окурком сигареты.  
  
— Вот это классный прикол! — воскликнул Ричи. — То есть, оборот речи, — он заставил себя сесть прямее. — Сэр.  
  
Мистер Колман не обратил на его слова никакого внимания и спокойно продолжил:  
  
— Твой отец сказал, что возлагает большие надежды на Йель. Он также сказал, что Йель в ответ возлагает большие надежды на тебя.  
  
Улыбка Ричи лопнула, как воздушный шар.  
  
Йель. Всегда чёртов Йель.  
  
— Но Йель подумает иначе, если не увидит высокий средний балл и идеальную посещаемость со следующего года. Поэтому... — строго заговорил мистер Колман, выдержав паузу, — предлагаю подумать ещё и об этом. А школа будет ждать вас каждый день в восемь утра, начиная со следующей недели, мистер Тозиер. Можете быть свободны.  
  
Ричи кивнул, подскочил со стула и быстро вышел, по пути больно приложившись об косяк.  
  
Первое, что он сделал, когда оказался на улице — достал сигарету с зажигалкой и прикурил.  
  
— Твою мать.  
  


  
  
В течение следующих дней Ричи выслушивал, какой он плохой сын, и что ему следовало лучше стараться, прекратив искать себе оправдания.  
  
Мать пребывала в расстроенных чувствах и уже присмотрела отель в районе Карибских островов, куда отправиться, чтобы восстановиться и поправить нервы. Уэнт отчитал его и сказал, что покупка автомобиля откладывается на неопределённый срок. До тех пор, пока Ричи не научится нести ответственность за свои поступки. А на следующее утро улетел в Бостон до конца июня.  
  
Ричи не стал говорить, что он несёт за себя ответственность примерно с пелёнок, и если бы Уэнт чаще бывал дома, а мать занималась им больше, чем книжным клубом, то они не пороли бы чушь.  
  
Ему нужна была эта чёртова машина хотя бы потому, что неважно, как рано он выходил — доезжая до школы на велосипеде или дожидаясь автобуса на остановке, Ричи неизменно опаздывал. А учителя старшей школы Дерри не очень-то жаловали опоздания. Не говоря о том, что они едва ли жаловали Ричи и в лучшие дни.  
  
«Неудачники» — многие из которых разъехались на лето — принесли Ричи официальные соболезнования. Сволочуга Денбро заморочился и даже письмо от руки написал, подбросив его в почтовый ящик Тозиеров вместе с «Руководством джентльмена по этикету» Сесила Б. Хартли. Все, кто захотел, оставили в нём свои пожелания.  
  
_Помни, кто твой настоящий враг — Бев._  
  
_Маякни, если понадобится помощь с историей — Майк Хэнлон._  
  
Стэн ничего ему не пожелал, — за эту говнистость он его и любил, — а почерк Бена (когда он не писал любовных писем) был ещё хуже, чем у Ричи, поэтому он разобрал только «Бро», «Любим» и «На связи» — что бы это ни значило.  
  
Сам Ричи, несмотря на испорченное лето и личное дело, был спокоен. После всех замечаний, нулей на тестах, прогулов и отстранения от занятий, ультиматум директора стал достойным завершением самого неудачного учебного года в жизни Ричи Тозиера.  
  
Плевать. Ни в какой колледж — а уж тем более в Йель — Ричи не собирался. И хотя ему придётся хорошенько напрячься, чтобы совмещать учёбу с вечерней сменой в Derry Scoop Ice Cream _(3)_ , Ричи не хотел гневить богов или лишаться дополнительных карманных денег.  
  
Вот закончит школу, как хотят родители, а уж дальше рванёт в Эл-Эй, как и собирался. Будет ходить на прослушивания, запишется на курсы сценического мастерства к какому-нибудь неудачливому, но опытному режиссёру-постановщику, и, если повезёт, через пару лет и думать забудет о высшем образовании. Будет собирать залы на своих стэнд-апах, грести деньги лопатой, а его шутки растащат на мемы и будут цитировать в «вирусных» видео на ютьюбе.  
  
Главное — потерпеть каких-то пару месяцев, не забывать вовремя принимать Аддерал и быть паинькой, чтобы его перевели в одиннадцатый класс. Ведь тесты и контрольные сами по себе никогда не были проблемой — чего не скажешь об организованности и самодисциплине.  
  
Лучше, если Ричи возьмёт пример со Стэна. Вот у кого царил порядок везде и во всём!  
  
Стэн ни разу не просыпал контрольную по интегралам, потому что до четырёх утра рубился в «Варкрафт», не путал время репетиций школьного спектакля, в котором играл ключевую для сюжета роль, не заявлялся на историю цивилизаций под кайфом и его никогда не ловили за курение в женском туалете на первом этаже на пару с Бев.  
  
Стэн возмутительно скучно жил, зато мистер Урис доверял ему свой «Шевроле», и он щеголял по школе только в костюмах — словно банкир с Уолл-стрит, или знаменитость, или конченый фрик.  
  
Вот и сейчас Ричи пришёл к нему за советом. То есть, прийти-то он пришёл и даже успел пересказать Стэну последние печальные новости о машине, но за обедом в кругу Урисов, да за игрой в «Супер Марио Одиссей» на Nintendo Switch после, из головы Ричи совершенно вылетела первоначальная цель визита.  
  
Стэн должен был стать его гуру, Йодой, путеводной звездой в мир порядка и контроля. Ричи хотел, чтобы всевидящий глаз Саурона — вернее, Стэна — поделился с ним парой-тройкой хитростей, как держать внутреннюю рассеянность и прокрастинацию в узде.  
  
Ну, и ещё лицо Стэна успокаивало Ричи на каком-то квантовом уровне. Сколько бесконечностей на него ни смотри, картинка вряд ли поменяется. Стэн даже шутил с невозмутимым, постным выражением, и Ричи думал, что неплохо бы позвать его в спектакль в следующем году. Если администрация прогнётся и разрешит поставить «Зови меня своим именем». (Что, увы, было крайне маловероятно.) Играл бы то самое дерево в саду Элио. Если бы не порвало зал, то Ричи — от хохота — точно!  
  
— В общем, я думал у меня СДВГ, но это реальная болезнь, а я просто ленивый... _(4)_  
  
— У тебя и правда СДВГ, — довольно резко ответил Стэн, не отрываясь от своей книги. Он всегда говорил серьёзно, одевался серьёзно и Ричи воспринимал тоже серьёзно. Ричи это ценил. — Но ты и правда ленивый, к тому же идиот, раз до сих пор не записался к врачу и продолжаешь таскать Аддерал у Мэгги.  
  
— Сделал гадость — сердцу радость. Думал, ты, как никто другой, должен понять мой порыв, Стэнни-пенни. Хе-хе... Ауч!  
  
Стэн несильно стукнул его по макушке. Книга была в мягкой обложке, и он лишь слегка его задел, но всё же. Только что на жизнь Ричи совершили покушение! А он даже не знал, какой книгой именно. Ричи втайне хотел, чтобы ею оказалась «Над пропастью во ржи». Было бы эпично.  
  
— Узнал бы о вариантах лечения, терапии... Предъявил бы заключение в школьную администрацию, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Стэн, подобрав колени к груди и открыв книгу на той же странице, на которой остановился. — Они бы скорректировали твоё расписание, и ты бы получил дополнительное время на контрольных.  
  
Ричи пропустил мимо ушей всё сказанное Стэном — куда интереснее было собственное расследование — и тут же подскочил к нему, вырвав книгу из рук.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, — заулыбавшись, практически мурлыкнул Ричи себе под нос.  
  
«Пролетая над гнездом кукушки».  
  
Он был готов поспорить — Стэн выбирал книгу по названию. И по птице на обложке. Иногда ему казалось, что он и их дружбу променял бы на возможность завести сову. Ричи его не винил. Судя по матери, так поступил бы каждый, кто с ним знаком: променял бы на кого-то или что-то получше, поудобнее.  
  
Стэн выпрямился и встал с кровати, чтобы забрать книгу назад. Ричи не сопротивлялся — дело было сделано, тайна раскрыта. Он уже потерял интерес. Хотя вкусы Денбро — кто ещё оставил бы заметку на первой странице специально для Стэна? — были весьма специфичны. Книга об обитателях психиатрической больницы? Стэну? Он смерти его хочет?  
  
— Мне не нужен врач или поблажки, — отмахнулся Ричи, теряя нить разговора. — Но я не против сексапильной медсестрички… или медбрата, — и подмигнул Стэну.  
  
Он устало вздохнул и покачал головой. Закатывание глаз — одна из сверхспособностей Стэна-Супермена, если вы спросите Ричи.  
  
— Как знаешь.  
  
— Стэ-э-эн... — заныл Ричи.  
  
— Путь саморазрушения — твой выбор, — с пафосом, точно самурай Джек _(5)_ сказал Стэн. Он замолчал, но переведя взгляд на Ричи всё-таки добавил: — Я не знаю, поможет ли тебе мой способ, но...  
  
Ричи навострил уши. Кажется, они даже дёрнулись от нетерпения.  
  
— Ну? Не томи!  
  
Стэн всё ещё мялся, точно девственница перед первой брачной ночью.  
  
— Попробуй найти то, что займёт твоё внимание, — сказал он медленно, старательно подбирая слова. — Сконцентрируйся на этом. Так, чтобы всё лишнее отошло на второй план, а посреди шума и ярких пятен ты видел и слышал только его. Думай о нём минуту, когда тебе нужно сфокусироваться, успокоиться... А затем возвращайся к занятиям. Или к работе.  
  
Ричи почесал подбородок. Проще сказать, чем сделать.  
  
— Попробуем-с. Ну, или по старинке буду представлять людей голами. А тебя — в тех белых трусах с Тоадом.  
  
Очередной пинок от Стэна, по мнению Ричи, был лишним и совершенно незаслуженным.  
  


  
  
Теоретически Ричи понял, что имел в виду Стэн, но практически сделать это не получалось. Чаще всего его мозг работал как дуршлаг — чем больше информации в него попадало, тем меньше оставалось. Что касается самого процесса, то он напоминал устройство «всемирной паутины». Не в том смысле, что Ричи помнил всё, что увидел, прочёл или услышал и затем всю жизнь хранил эту информацию в своей памяти, как Майк Росс из «Форс-мажоров» или герой Брэдли Купера из «Области тьмы». Скорее, Ричи словно набирал интересующий его запрос в поисковик, на экране всплывали сотни, тысячи, миллионы страниц, он открывал первые пять, тщательно их изучал, кликал на перекрёстные ссылки или вводил новый запрос в адресной строке в другом «окне», и в итоге информации становилось так много, а Ричи так углублялся в процесс, что он уже не помнил, с чего начинал поиск и зачем ему это в принципе. Нередко это происходило без его ведома. Непреднамеренно. Он мог ничего не искать, но мозг продолжал работать по описанной схеме, как на автопилоте, и в конце концов Ричи уставал настолько, что даже не мог сформулировать свой запрос. Уставал ещё до того, как начинал что-то _делать_.  
  
Поэтому, решив перевести дух и отрываясь под Led Zeppelin в последнее воскресенье «каникул», Ричи надеялся, что не станет себе врагом. Всё-таки порой ему удавалось сосредоточиться, и когда это происходило, результаты были... поразительными — по мнению Ричи, дурацкими — по мнению Стэна и Бев, посредственными — по мнению мистера Фостера (он любил говорить в стиле Северуса Снейпа).  
  
Колонки орали во всю — у Уэнта был настоящий склад профессиональной техники. Отец говорил, что когда-то играл на гитаре в бойз-бэнде в колледже. Ричи ему не очень-то верил, потому что никогда не видел, чтобы Уэнт держал в руках хотя бы акустику. И он всегда отказывался от настойчивых предложений Ричи сыграть что-нибудь — хотя бы пару аккордов — на его электрогитаре.  
  
Так или иначе, звук был отличный — громкий и чистый. Ричи накинул на плечи ремень гитары, стараясь перекричать голос Планта, но не покушаясь на гитарное соло Пейджа.  


_Эй, ребята, слышали новость?  
Энни возвращается в город! (6)_

  
  
Кто-то настойчиво трезвонил и колотил в дверь, мешая Ричи заниматься любимым делом — орать, что вздумается, и изображать панка. И хотя мысль проигнорировать этого «кого-то» казалась заманчивой, он в очередной раз задался вопросом: «Как бы поступил Стэн?» А додумав ответ его занудным голосом, всё-таки пересилил себя. Даже если никаких законов не нарушал и гостей не ждал.  
  
— Иду я! Иду! — крикнул Ричи и поплёлся открывать.  
  
На пороге стоял парень его возраста — или младше на год или два — и неуверенно переступал с одной ноги на другую. Ричи сканировал его профиль. Каштановые волосы с выгоревшими завитками на концах, веснушчатое лицо, карие глаза.  
  
Парень быстро уставился в пол, явно смутившись. _Мило_.  
  
— Кхм... Я...  
  
Он достал из кармана куртки ингалятор и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Потерял дар речи от такой красоты. Бывает, — подмигнул Ричи.  
  
Парень нахмурился и убрал ингалятор обратно.  
  
— Я — Эдвард Каспбрак.  
  
— Переехал сюда с Аляски несколько лет назад... — продолжил за него Ричи и заржал в кулак.  
  
Эдвард — Эдс — нахмурился ещё сильнее, но заговорил увереннее, словно ингалятор придал ему сил. У Ричи так было с очками. Без них он чувствовал себя всё равно что голым, уязвимым.  
  
— Мы с мамой недавно переехали в дом напротив, — с напором сказал он. — Я не мог до вас достучаться. Музыка орёт слишком громко. Не могли бы вы сделать потише? Уже поздно.  
  
Ричи не без труда отвёл от него взгляд и осмотрелся. Эдс не врал. На улице стемнело, дорогу освещали фонари. Должно быть, он потерял счёт времени. Чёрт!  
  
— Окей. Для тебя — всё, что угодно, Эдс! Чмокни маму за меня, — подмигнул Ричи, — и добро пожаловать в Дерри, — а затем быстро закрыл дверь, не обращая внимания на округлившиеся глаза незнакомца.  
  
«Не незнакомца, — исправил он себя, — Эдса».  
  
Ричи взлетел вверх по лестнице и пошёл в душ. С завтрашнего дня начинался ад на земле, он не должен был отвлекаться. Но пока оставалось время, Ричи то и дело мысленно возвращался к новому соседу.  
  
Они точно не виделись раньше? Его лицо и голос казались Ричи смутно знакомыми, словно навевали воспоминания из детства...  
  


  
  
В 8:02 утра Ричи уже стоял напротив кабинета истории в своей любимой футболке с пингвином _(7)_. Один из плюсов школы летом — никакого офисного стиля. По крайней мере, никакого нарочитого пренебрежения офисным стилем в обход уставу школы, как в учебный год.  
  
Мистер Колман предупредил его, что для перевода в следующий класс, за «каникулы» он должен был: сдать курсовую по углублённому матанализу и расчётам, хотя мистер Фостер и допустил его до AP теста, по которому Ричи получил твёрдую «A» (самое муторное), закрыть все «хвосты» по истории цивилизаций (самое сложное), написать реферат по «Наиболее распространённым травмам в американском футболе» и сдать нормативы по бегу на физической подготовке (самое тупое).  
  
На фоне этого работа в кафе и родная кровать казались Ричи ценнее любого кольца всевластия.  
  
В Derry Scoop он делал то, что получалось у него лучше всего, не прилагая особых усилий: улыбался, болтал с клиентами и готовил самое вкусное глясе в городе. А домой приходил настолько уставшим и измочаленным, что впервые за несколько лет засыпал, едва голова касалась подушки. Ричи даже отказался от снотворного, которое принимал, взяв дурную привычку с матери, — несмотря на каникулы, школа работала в обычном режиме, исключая проведение общих собраний до начала занятий и не работающую столовую.  
  
Ещё за посещение школы на каникулах тоже следовало платить, и Уэнт переложил все расходы на Ричи.  
  
«Это заставит тебя ценить деньги и свой труд», — сказал он в тот же день, когда вколачивал гвоздь в гроб мечты Ричи о «Мустанге». И мотивации действительно прибавилось. Ведь если он сдаст всё как можно быстрее, если не будет валять дурака, то сможет хоть что-то скопить к сентябрю. А если Ричи проявит больше энтузиазма в Derry Scoop, то очарует больше клиентов и, возможно, получит больше чаевых. К тому же, занятость двадцать четыре на семь давала эффект не хуже Аддерала. И хотя это был скорее спринт на пределе возможностей, чем марафон, Ричи благодарил свой мозг за временную передышку. От Аддерала его частенько плющило.  
  


  
  
Две недели занятий пролетели незаметно и малорезультативно, хотя Ричи думал уложиться за пять.  
  
Миссис Дуглас всем своим видом демонстрировала, насколько ей не хочется видеть Ричи в своём классе, и в этом они были в одной лодке. История цивилизаций никогда ему не давалась. А когда Ричи что-то не давалось, он на это забивал.  
  
Сейчас забить не получалось, и Ричи искал наслаждение в толстых подколах чуть глуховатой миссис Дуглас и смешках Греты Кин, раз не находил ничего интересного в Войне роз. История всегда заставляла Ричи чувствовать себя глупым. Он читал учебники, изучал открытые источники и, когда мог, обращался к оригиналам, но последовательность событий никогда не выстраивалась в его голове, ускользая на полпути. Он не понимал военную тактику правителей, когда она была, и тем более, когда она отсутствовала, с трудом мог уложить в голове интересы и цели противоборствующих сторон — для этого всегда требовалось смотреть «глубже» в историю и в предшествующие события. В итоге политические интриги Плантагенетов-Ланкастеров с Йорками меркли на фоне Столетней войны, а Ричи путался в собственных заметках, в словах, терял уверенность и в конце концов начинал хохмить.  
  
Миссис Дуглас считала, что Ричи ломает комедию или ведёт себя так ей назло. Ричи считал, что старой грымзе пора на незаслуженный отдых... или на покой.  
  
— «Парламент»?  
  
Ричи прекратил протирать стёкла очков и водрузил их себе на нос, криво усмехнувшись.  
— Грета Кин. Чем обязан? — насмешливо сказал он, но всё же принял сигарету мира из протянутой пачки.  
  
— Неплохое шоу.  
  
— Хах, что ж. Всё на потеху зрителю, — Ричи отвесил поклон, зажав сигарету между зубов.  
  
Он выпрямился, достал зажигалку и дал прикурить вначале Грете, затем — себе.  
  
Они не общались, по крайней мере, нечасто и только когда Ричи ходил на вечеринки и был достаточно в хлам. Между Гретой и Бев всё ещё витало напряжение, но они больше не враждовали и даже делали совместный проект по биологии в прошлом году.  
  
Бев была популярней сейчас. Практически звездой школы. А Грета уже не так сильно любила впустую трепать языком.  
  
— В чём облажалась ты? — спросил Ричи, отвернувшись и выдохнув дым в другую сторону.  
  
Грета повела плечом.  
  
— Посещаемость, — она затянулась.  
  
— И доклад о чём миссис Дуглас заставила тебя подготовить?  
  
— «Красная» революция в России.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Школа — отстой, — и своё высказывание Ричи сопроводил жестами. Грета к нему присоединилась.  
  
Школа на каникулах сплачивала, создавая самые неожиданные альянсы.  
  


  
  
Хотя Ричи не первый год работал в Derry Scoop, он до сих пор не мог запомнить имя владельца. Вернее, он помнил его имя — Персиваль Вайз, или Перси Вайз, или мистер Вайз, — но когда летняя подработка подходила к концу, ему словно стирали память той штукой из «Людей в чёрном». Причём навыки баристы и официанта, а также знания ассортимента кафе и меню никуда не девались — вот в чём заключалась вся мистика!  
  
Ричи как раз прибирался на рабочем месте. Выдался спокойный день, хотя сегодня он работал полную смену. В зале почти не осталось клиентов: только пара за вторым столиком у окна, которая давно допила свой кофе, но, кажется, находилась на стадии выяснения отношений, кто кому изменил (Ричи не понимал, зачем приходить ради такого в кафе — чтобы не поубивать друг друга за закрытыми дверьми?), и он не рисковал к ним соваться, а ещё была Вероника Гроган с подругами за седьмым. Ричи старательно изображал, что они незнакомы. Он не хотел чтобы в стенах Derry Scoop разыгралась ещё одна драма. Сплетни в Дерри разлетались со скоростью звука.  
  
Звякнул колокольчик на входе. Ричи в последний раз протёр стойку и поднял голову.  
  
Напротив стоял его сосед. Эдс.  
  
Он не видел Эдса все эти дни — то ли из-за большой нагрузки, то ли потому, что Эдс его избегал.  
  
— Мне кажется, или у меня дежавю, — улыбнулся Ричи.  
  
На Эдсе было кремовое поло, светлые шорты и кроссовки. Он немного походил на игрока в теннис. Веса этой теории добавлял лёгкий румянец на шее и щеках и то, что волосы Эдса липли ко лбу, словно он недавно бегал.  
  
— Мне кажется, или вы меня преследуете, — насупился Эдс, но он не выглядел задетым.  
  
— Это ты пришёл в моё кафе, — Ричи быстро исправился. — То есть, технически, это не моё кафе, а мистера Вайза, но, думаю, ты понял мою мысль. Я был здесь до тебя. И я не только про кафе — ты ведь недавно сюда переехал. Верно? Кстати, почему ты обращаешься ко мне на вы? Готов поспорить, мы ровесники. Или почти ровесники.  
  
Ричи всегда болтал без умолку, когда нервничал, и мысленно обругал себя за то, что не боролся с этой привычкой. Повезло, что Эдс знал Ричи не так хорошо, как знали «Неудачники», а потому не мог его раскусить.  
  
— Потому что вы знаете моё имя, а я ваше — нет? — спросил он резко, хотя выглядел так, словно с трудом сдерживал улыбку.  
  
По мнению Ричи, таким милым парням как Эдс делать это было противозаконно. Улыбки таких милых парней легко могли спасти Галапагосских морских котиков от вымирания.  
  
— Ричи Тозиер зовусь, ваш заказ принять возьмусь!  
  
Эдс посмотрел на него со смешинками в глазах, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он перевёл взгляд на прилавок.  
  
— Два шарика ванильного мороженого, пожалуйста.  
  
— Просто ванильного?  
  
— Просто ванильного.  
  
— Может быть, хочешь попробовать солёную карамель? Хит продаж.  
  
Эдс покачал головой.  
  
— Со вкусом «Хуба Бубы»?  
  
— В нём одни красители и ароматизаторы.  
  
— Шоколадное с миндалём?  
  
— У меня аллергия на орехи.  
  
Ричи сделал мысленную заметку.  
  
— «Нью-Йорк»?  
  
— Плохие ассоциации.  
  
И ещё одну.  
  
— «Птица счастья»? — не сдавался он.  
  
— Спасибо за попытки расширить мою вкусовую палитру, _Ричи_ , — сказал Эдс, и сердце Ричи буквально остановилось... и забилось с удвоенной скоростью. — Но я не меняю своих решений.  
  
— Что ж, ваниль — неумирающая классика.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Прямо как Led Zeppelin, — хмыкнул Ричи.  
  
Он надел перчатки, взял ложку для мороженого и полез в морозильник.  
  
— Два шарика ванильного мороженого для самого милого парня в Derry Scoop.  
  
Эдс густо покраснел и огляделся по сторонам.  
  
— Ск... Сколько с меня?  
  
— За счёт заведения.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Спасибо за предложение, но я тоже не меняю своих решений.  
  
Эдс окончательно смутился, забрал стаканчик и сел за дальний столик у окна. «О! — подумал Ричи. — Семейка Адамс уже свинтила». Впрочем, Эдс тоже быстро доел и ушёл, оставив чаевые, вдвое превышающие стоимость мороженого. Ричи даже обиделся.  
  
Перед уходом Вероника хищно ему подмигнула и шепнула: «Не протупи и на сей раз, Тозиер». От этих женщин ничего не удавалось скрыть! Особенно от тех, с которыми Ричи когда-то встречался.  
  


  
  
Должников и «отстающих» у тренера Уолша оказалось больше, чем у мистера Фостера и миссис Дуглас вместе взятых. И хотя тренеру нравилось думать, что это из-за пристрастия современных детей к компьютерным играм (что, если спросите Ричи, нисколько не унижало, а даже облагораживало) и домоседству (что, скорее, иллюстрировало разнообразие досуга в Дерри), истинная причина крылась в самом тренере Уолше. Двенадцатые классы поговаривали, что когда-то давно застукали его за обжиманиями с парнем из бейсбольной команды, и что через пару лет этот парень разбился на машине на выезде из города, а тренер Уолш стал вместилищем Люцифера на земле. Сам Ричи не раз видел, как он приходил на занятия пьяным и пел «Life Is Life», сидя на скамейке запасных.  
  
Ричи мало волновали душевные переживания тренера. Многие в Дерри были несчастливы, с приветом или сертифицированными психами — как Бауэрс с Хокстеттером, — но это не должно было влиять на остальных, умело скрывающих своё безумие.  
  
Он помахал Грете Кин — у неё были мешки под глазами и недовольное сонное лицо — и ухмыльнулся, когда она громко зевнула. Затем поравнялся с Кельвином Кларком и Эдди Коркораном, шепнув им: «Здорова, джентльмены! Готовы растрясти жирок на минимум семи кругах ада по стадиону?», просто потому что они были в одной связке, и Ричи мог себе это позволить. Парни вразнобой покачали головой.  
  
Только сейчас, разминаясь и разогревая мышцы, Ричи осознал, как всё-таки глупо было прогуливать физподготовку ради перекура с Бев. С тем же успехом они могли остаться на стадионе и ничего не делать без всякого отстранения от занятий. А теперь сдавать нормативы по бегу приходилось все разом и на жутком пекле.  
  
С короткими дистанциями Ричи справился быстро, сдав самую короткую на «А» и остальные на «B», но это оказалось лишь цветочками, по сравнению с полуторами милями, которые тренер заставил его бежать потом. Ричи не помогли даже пятнадцать минут отдыха.  
  
— Тозиер! — кричал тренер Уолш ему вслед, когда Ричи думал, что умрёт прямо тут, на стадионе, хотя пробежал лишь треть от заданной дистанции. Курение знатно подпортило ему дыхалку. — Треплешься быстрее, чем бежишь! Поднажми, иначе будешь пересдавать заново.  
  
Могучий Тор, за что ему всё это?  
  


  
  
Видимо, за симпатичного соседа Эдса, которого он стал встречать всё чаще, словно прекрасное видение. И не за Эдса одновременно, раз он видел его сейчас — сидящим на верхних трибунах, в свете солнечных лучей и в белой футболке, когда от Ричи воняло потом и он был красный как рак.  
  
Он снял повязку и провёл рукой по спутанным, слегка влажным волосам. Если их не помыть, и Ричи отобьёт Стэна у Билла, — они с ним смогут стать приёмными родителями для выводка птенцов.  
  
— На своего парня засмотрелся? — хихикнула Грета у него за спиной.  
  
Ричи глянул на неё сверху вниз, как обычно смотрел Стэн, когда хотел показать, что его отношения с Биллом никого не касаются.  
  
— Не на твоего уж точно.  
  
Грета фыркнула.  
  
— Эдди Каспбрак. Он ходил с нами в начальную школу, пока не уехал в Нью-Йорк.  
  
— О. Я думал...  
  
Ричи думал, что Грета — стерва и гомофобка. И хотя их временное перемирие действовало на уроках миссис Дуглас и на перекурах после них, статус занятий по физподготовке был не оговорён.  
  
— Мне плевать, если ты хочешь переспать с Эдди Каспбраком, Ричи, — Грета закатила глаза. — На дворе двадцать первый век. Даже если не до всех в Дерри это пока дошло.  
  
— Да. Наверное.  
  
Грета хмыкнула.  
  
— Что сейчас двадцать первый век, я имею в виду. Я не хочу переспать с Эдсом. То есть... — Ричи сделал глубокий вдох. «Сконцентрируйся на важном — на Эдсе». — Откуда тебе вообще всё это известно? Может, ты путаешь его с кем-то другим — например, с Коркораном?  
  
— Нет. И если не веришь мне — спроси у своей банды. Урис, вон, с детского сада «Тетрадь смерти» ведёт. Но и малыша Каспбрака должен вспомнить.  
  
— Что ещё? — недовольно сказал Ричи. Смеяться над лучшим другом с бывшим врагом было как-то не комильфо. Но прикол Ричи оценил.  
  
Грета вытерла шею полотенцем и повесила его на плечи. Она бегала лучше Ричи, но это не говорило много о её способностях.  
  
— Мамашка у него с прибабахом.  
  
— Ладно, Кин, — Ричи посмотрел наверх. Эдди всё ещё сидел наверху и он точно его заметил. — До встречи на истории во вторник.  
  
— До встречи, Тозиер.  
  


  
  
Ричи быстро принял душ, сменил спортивную майку на футболку с Pink Floyd и поднялся на самую верхнюю трибуну, словно не он только что жаловался на усталость.  
  
— Хэй.  
  
— Привет, Ричи. Я как раз собирался уходить.  
  
Вблизи Эдс был ещё симпатичнее. Даже несправедливо. А ещё с такого расстояния Ричи мог легко разглядеть котика на грудном кармане его футболки RIPNDIP. Ричи знал эту модель — если потянуть за карман, котик показывал «Фак» тебе и всем окружающим в придачу.  
  
— Тогда нам по пути, — усмехнулся Ричи. — Классная футболка, кстати.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Эдди явно испытывал неловкость, но снять её не стремился. Неловкость — не футболку. Хотя Ричи не отказался бы и от второго.  
  
Ничего, Ричи мог болтать за двоих.  
  
— Так что ты здесь делаешь, Эдди? Судя по одежде — точно не бегаешь. И я бы заметил тебя на стадионе. Честно говоря, беги ты впереди, мои результаты были бы куда выше, — и Ричи не шутил. То, что вызывало его интерес, всегда получалось у Ричи лучше.  
  
Эдди задумался, словно не знал, стоит ли ему отвечать или дать Ричи окончательно себя зарыть. Наконец он сдался или решил внутреннюю дилемму:  
  
— Прячусь от матери. Мы... часто расходимся во мнениях, и иногда лучше просто уйти. Дать ей выпустить пар и всё такое.  
  
— Проблемы матерей и детей, — усмехнулся Ричи.  
  
Ричи знал всё о привычке уходить из дома, когда было уже невтерпёж. Правда, Ричи уходил не на стадион, а в дом Урисов. Дональд и Андреа принимали его как родного. Порой, они принимали его даже лучше, чем собственные родители.  
  
— Что-то вроде того.  
  
Эдс ему улыбнулся. Ричи захотелось снять с него одежду и поцеловать прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  


  
  
— Как нормативы? — спросил Эдс, когда они вышли из школы. Ричи тут же полез за зажигалкой и сигаретой.  
  
— Супер.  
  
Он закурил, выдыхая дым подальше от Эдса, но тот всё равно поморщился.  
  
«Ингалятор! Вот же гадство!»  
  
— Ты же астматик. Прости, я забыл, — Ричи затушил сигарету и выкинул в ближайшую мусорку.  
  
Эдс покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, не стоило. Я не совсем астматик. Всё нормально. Просто не люблю запах сигаретного дыма.  
  
Ричи поднял брови. Не то чтобы это было видно за стёклами очков. Эдди, однако, заметил.  
  
— Ношу его по привычке.  
  
И хотя Ричи видел, помнил, как Эдс использовал его в кафе по прямому назначению, он не стал допытываться. Все имеют право на секреты.  
  
Эдс посмотрел на него и снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты мог бы бегать лучше, если бы меньше курил.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Уж поверь.  
  
— Покажешь класс?  
  
— Мы в разных лигах, — заметил Эдс. Ричи едва не хватил инфаркт. Он влюблялся в Эдса и в его новые дерзкие грани всё сильнее. — Я бегал за школу, когда учился в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Ричи поправил очки нервным жестом.  
  
— Ну, а эти руки, — он продемонстрировал Эдди свои ладони — крупные, с длинными узловатыми пальцами, — не созданы для спорта.  
  
Кадык Эдса дёрнулся. Или Ричи это себе нафантазировал.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Он отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Что думаешь насчёт Derry Scoop? Не хочешь со мной? Мороженое — за счёт заведения. И не как в прошлый раз. Если, конечно, тебе не нужно домой, — Ричи совсем сник. — Не подумай, что я зову тебя на свидание. Я работаю там каждое лето. И мы теперь соседи. А Грета сказала, что ты жил здесь раньше. И, в общем... вот.  
  
— Грета Кин? — удивлённо переспросил Эдс.  
  
— Да.  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Ты с ней общаешься?  
  
— Что? Нет. Назовём это стратегическим партнёрством. Но период полового созревания пошёл ей на пользу. Прибавил не только в груди, но и кое-что в голове, — усмехнулся Ричи. — Так что скажешь?  
  
Эдди остановился, и Ричи едва в него не влетел.  
  
— А если я так решу?  
  
— Решишь — что?  
  
Глаза у Эдса были какого-то невероятного оттенка, с золотыми всполохами у радужки.  
  
— Что это свидание, балабол.  
  
— Значит, придётся целоваться, — невозмутимо сказал Ричи и добавил, ухмыляясь: — Возможно, на глазах у Перси Вайза.  
  
— Это мне подходит.  
  
— Что ж...  
  
Ричи улыбнулся и уверенно взял Эдса за руку. Каникулы выходили не такими отстойными, как он предполагал.  
  


  
  
— Ты не против?  
  
— Почему бы и нет. Хотя... — Эдди задумался. Затем притянул Ричи к себе и поцеловал в губы. — Вот теперь я готов.  
  
Ричи вновь поправил очки, чувствуя румянец на щеках. Грета была права — хотя на дворе и был двадцать первый век, некоторые об этом не догадывались. И влияло это и на тех, и на других.  
  
— Класс... Значит, вопрос первый: ты действительно переехал сюда из Нью-Йорка?  
  
— Из Квинса, если точнее. И я не совсем переехал — скорее, вернулся. Грета не соврала. Об этом.  
  
— Жил там же, где и Человек-паук.  
  
Эдс рассмеялся, и Ричи посмотрел на него, как заколдованный. Он действительно походил на героя Тома Холланда. Те же карие глаза, те же каштановые волосы. И мимиметр, глядя на Эдса, тоже сбоил.  
  
— У отца диагностировали рак, когда я учился в начальной школе, — изменившись в лице, серьёзно заговорил Эдс. — В Нью-Йорке есть хороший онкоцентр, но спасти его не удалось. Мы остались в Квинсе, но мама так и не смогла полюбить «Большое яблоко».  
  
— Сочувствую, Эдди.  
  
— Спасибо. Хотя это так странно — мне часто сочувствуют, но я по нему не скучаю. Как можно скучать по тому, кого почти не знал?  
  
Эдс замолчал, Ричи закашлялся. Типичное свидание Ричи Тозиера — безрадостные разговоры, бесчисленные фиаско. В компании он всегда был громче, постоянно шутил. Свидания, напротив, пугали Ричи до чёртиков.  
  
— А тебе ничего не будет за то, что ты сидишь со мной и не работаешь? — сменил тему Эдди.  
  
— Это твой следующий вопрос?  
  
— Ричи, — Эдс скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Ради того, чтобы слышать своё имя из уст Эдса, Ричи был готов на любые безумства.  
  
— Оглянись. Мы здесь одни.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Эдс отпил от своего ванильного милк-шейка. — Почему ты ходишь в школу на каникулах?  
  
— О, это долгая история. Только не думай, что я тупой. Хотя многие вначале думают, что я тупой... — Ричи затопила неловкость. Ходить в школу летом было и впрямь стыдно. Так ещё и платить за этот позор придётся самому. — Иногда я не могу заставить себя что-то делать. И это не потому, что я ленюсь. Просто... Я как будто не могу ввести нужную команду в компьютер, а от числа попыток он только перегревается, отрубается и вообще не пашет.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты тупой, Ричи, — заверил Эдс.  
  
— Из-за пропусков и заваленных тестов директор Колман поставил мой перевод в одиннадцатый класс в режим ожидания. Но я уже разделался с большинством долгов.  
  
С появлением Эдса желания поскорее разобраться с долгами стало через край. А если они будут учиться в старшей школе Дерри вместе, то у Ричи будет меньше поводов пропускать занятия. Ради встреч с Эдсом на перерыве и в столовой.  
  
— Ты перевёлся в нашу школу? Тоже идёшь в одиннадцатый? — с надеждой спросил Рич.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Эдс. — Надеюсь, моя прежняя жизнь в Дерри и переезд в Нью-Йорк не сделают из меня новенького для остальных. Или неудачника.  
  
— Тогда самое время сказать, что мы с друзьями зовём себя «Клубом неудачников». Поэтому встречаясь со мной, ты и так становишься неудачником.  
  
Ричи понял, что ляпнул, но было уже поздно.  
  
— Как-нибудь переживу, — Эдс улыбнулся, и терпеть дальше не было никакого смысла — Ричи поцеловал его. Губы Эдса напоминали ванильное мороженое на вкус. Ричи мог на него подсесть.  
  
Они с ним были такими милыми! Ричи живописал лицо Стэна при виде их сладкой парочки — ему наверняка станет нехорошо.  


 

 

  
  
**Эпилог**

 

 

 

**Стэн-Супермен**  
_4 июля, ср._

 

 

 

 

знакомься: я и мой бойфренд ЭДС [03:27 pm]

рэдди∞.jpg [03:28 pm]

СТЭННИ [03:38 pm]  
что за игнор? [03:38 pm]  
не завидуй [03:38 pm]

мб как-нибудь сообразим на 4 : P [03:39 pm]

  
  
[05:07 pm] Говорил с Биллом по FaceTime. Джорджи не передавал тебе привет.  
[05:07 pm] )  
  
[05:08 pm] Надеюсь, «Эдс» тоже знает, что ты его парень.  
  
[05:09 pm] В любом случае, я ему уже сочувствую.

 

 

 

а ты ШУТник [05:10 pm]

 

 

 

 

**Большой Билл**  
_4 июля, ср._

  
  
[05:20 pm] Это круто, Рич. Поздр!

 

 

 

спс Билл) [05:21 pm]

  
  
[05:25 pm] ОГО  
[05:25 pm] Еще раз глянул фото  
[05:25 pm] А это случайно не Эдди Каспбрак?

 

 

 

ага [05:26 pm]

  
  
[05:28 pm] Эдди возвращается в город! [7]  
[05:28 pm] : )

 

 

 

: ) [05:28 pm]

 

 

 

 

——————

  
[1] Довольно! ( _исп._ )  
[2] Понял! ( _исп._ )  
[3] Кафе-мороженое из экранизации «Оно» 2017.  
[4] Строчка из песни AJR — Three-Thirty.  
[5] Спасибо, бро! ( _исп._ )  
[6] Строчки из песни Led Zeppelin — Heartbreaker.  
[7] Переделка той же строчки из «Heartbreaker», которую слушал Ричи.

Тоад — культовый герой «Марио»; гриб-мухомор.

 


End file.
